This Crazy Ride
by Relient City
Summary: Gray, Erza, Lucy, and Natsu are freshman at Fiore University. Everything seems to be all fun and games until everyone's pasts start to slowly resurface. Also, something seems to be troubling Erza and no one seems to notice, herself included. At the same time Gray has begun to act weird around her, can Lucy and Natsu figure out why? Welcome to the roller coaster known as college.
1. Wrong Directions

**A/N:** Kudos to everyone who has clicked on this story. This is my first fan-fic and I'm totally winging it, no big deal. Gray and Erza will probably never be canon, but in my head they are. If for some crazy reason Mashima makes them official, I can die happy. xD There will definitely be some NaLu in here, probably not as much, although they are adorable. Anyway I would like to give a shout-out to Dear Rosie and Hypocrisy, y'alls stories were the very first ones I read on fanfic! (Note: _Italizied words_ are what the characters are thinking. I don't want to flood the story with quotation marks.)

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 – Wrong Directions<p>

Butterflies knocked around in the freshman's stomach like bowling balls as she was sitting in the backseat of a cab. She looked out of the window and thought gleefully, _Wow, I can't believe I'm almost here!_ _College is so close I can feel it! I wonder who my roommate is gonna be; I hope we can become really great friends._

The cheerful girl in the cab is Lucy Heartfilia. She has bright brown eyes and blonde hair that shines in the sun.

A few minutes later she stepped out of the cab, greeted by cloudy skies with a brilliant blue backdrop. She grabbed her three suitcases and backpack from the trunk, and entered into the doors of Fiore University. _Hmmm isn't there supposed to be a group of upper classmen here to help me find my dorm?_ Lucy obliviously wandered around the hall like a lost duck. She finally poked her head into one of the rooms and called out, "Hello is anyone there?" _Boy, it sure is humid here_, she thought as she pushed her way through the door.

"Hey, what are you doing in the boy's locker room?" an unfamiliar voice asked. Lucy turned toward the speaker and caught sight of something she was not prepared to see. It was a guy about her age who had hair that seemed to blend black and blue. He had deep, dark blue eyes that stared at her inquisitively, waiting for an answer. Also did she mention he wasn't wearing a shirt?!

"I-I-" she stammered as her cheeks turned rosy from embarrassment. "Isn't this where freshmen meet the upperclassmen so that they can show them where the dorms are?"

The dark haired boy burst out laughing hysterically. He knew it was rude but her expression was so genuine. "You must be kidding right? We're in Mashima Gym. It's a part of Fiore University, but it's definitely not a dorm. Look, you seem a little lost. Do you need help finding your way around campus? Sorry I haven't introduced myself yet. The name's Gray.

"Oh, umm thanks for the offer. I'm Lucy and I guess it would be nice to have someone show me around. I'm looking for Larson Hall."

Gray grinned, "Hey that's cool! I can lead you right there cause I'm at Hope Hall which is nearby." Gray started walking toward the exit but he hadn't even made it two steps before he heard Lucy squeal,

"Aren't you gonna put a shirt on or something?"

"Crap, I always forget that part."

* * *

><p>"Thanks for showing me to my dorm and carrying my bags for me Gray," Lucy beamed at him. "Oh, I forgot to ask this earlier but how in the heck do you know your way around campus so well?"<p>

Gray gulped down several deep breaths with his hands on his knees before answering. He had after all carried her THREE suitcases up THREE flights of stairs. _What did you put all in here, gold bricks? _he grumbled silently_._ Gray turned to Lucy and explained, "I've been living here early for about a month. I'm playing ice hockey and Coach Elfman wanted the team to have some chemistry before the season officially started." Gray looked down at his watch, "Shoot I gotta go. I have practice in five minutes and trust me, if you value your life, you'll never show up late when Elfman's around. See ya later!"

Gray dashed down the hall as Lucy waved after him. She shouted down the hall, "Didn't you have practice already today?"

A faint voice replied, "Yeah, but as Elfman says, a real man has practice two times a day!"

Lucy smiled and shook her head, pleased that she had already made a friend. _He's so sweet, but what's up with his obliviousness of shedding clothes?_ She was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't notice the tower of suitcases piled high on a wheelbarrow as she turned around the corner. She tried to veer towards the right but the wheelbarrow took up so much space that it was futile. Lucy crashed head on into the luggage and sent it flying.

"What do you think you're doing?" a girl's voice cried at Lucy. She walked right up to Lucy and pointed a finger at her face. "You're gonna clean this up. Do you know how long it took me to stack all of this, much less carry it up three flights of stairs?"

"Look I'm sorry, ahhhh-"

"It's Erza," she replied curtly.

Lucy sized up who she was talking before she replied. _Wow, she's pretty. She has deep red hair that compliments her dark brown eyes. Too bad she has a fiery temperament._ Lucy mischievously grinned and decided to mess with her. "Wow nice to meet you too, I'm Lucy and you have such a charming personality. It makes me wanna be just like you."

Erza narrowed her eyes at Lucy, "Was that an attempt at sarcasm? I can hardly tell. And at least I know what a dorm looks like. I saw your little stunt where you thought Mashima Gym was one. Anyway I'm gonna check out my room now." She grabbed her wheelbarrow and trudged off.

_Please don't turn left_, Lucy prayed. Erza turned left. _Aaand of course her room number is 214. My roomie will most likely be the death of me._ Lucy slumped against the wall and let out an audible groan. "I'm doomed."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thanks so much for reading till the end! I hope to update every week, we'll see how that goes with school though. (blah) Ahhh I had so much fun having Lucy and Erza banter. Don't worry, they'll become friends soon enough. Also reviews are welcomed, hugged, and loved. And hey, I can read your stories and review them too. :) Check back for chapter two in a week or so!


	2. Prank Wars

Chapter 2 – Prank Wars

Erza had a small smile on her lips and she radiated contentment as she slept. She was dreaming of strawberry cheesecake. It sat atop a white pedestal and the perfect blend of vanilla and fruit wafted throughout the room. Then without warning her dream slipped away into the abyss and was replaced with the loud sounds of banjo and twang. Erza instantly sat up in bed as Lucy's voice pervaded the dorm with lyrics. "Why the heck are you singing at 6:00 in the morning?" Erza demanded while she threw her pillow at Lucy.

"I thought you'd enjoy your alarm," Lucy smiled back sweetly as she expertly ducked the oncoming pillow. "You don't mind county music do you? Anyway I gotta go eat breakfast, talk to you later!"

Lucy skipped out of the dorm while Erza glared daggers at Lucy's vanishing figure. As Erza contemplated how best to strangle Lucy the clock turned 6:05. This time a soft beep pervaded the dorm. _Arghhhh I can't stand that girl_ She whipped out her phone and started to text Gray. "My roommate is crazy! She woke me up at 6:00 with her obnoxious music and she's sarcastic and full of it!"

Gray was quick to reply, "She sounds like you."

"Shut up."

"Hey I have an idea…"

"Oh?" Erza's interest peaked, "What do you have in mind?"

* * *

><p>Lucy felt like she was carrying a bunch of rocks on her back. She struggled with the weight as she walked to get to her first class of her college career, calculus. <em>Only two more sets of stairs. You can do it girl! I suppose this is the price I pay for carrying around a laptop and all the books I want to read.<em> After one more final self-cheer she gathered her strength and made it to Professor Gildarts's class. She collapsed into the nearest desk in sight. Lucy noticed that the desk she shared was with a boy who had a peculiar shade of red hair. It was pink-salmon that was accompanied with eyes almost as black as ink. "Are you alright?" he asked with concern. "You look like you just ran a marathon and then a tractor bulldozed you."

"Yeah, I'm alright, my backpack was giving just me grief," Lucy replied as she rubbed her sore back.

"I'm Natsu by the way, who are you?"

"Oh I'm Lucy"

"Nice to meet you Lucy," he grinned and motioned for a fist bump, which was greeted back with surprising force. "Not too shabby, most girls look at my hand like it's a monster."

Their attention was then brought back to the professor as he rapped his desk with a ruler. "Ok enough chatter, listen up kids. There is only one rule in my class that you must all follow," Prof Gildarts said as he paced around the front of the room. "You will address me as Prof. Gildarts, and not Prof. Clive as your schedule says. The only reason being is that I like to mess with the college council. They're too uptight about everything." He grinned, "Just don't tell them I said that."

"I like this guy already," Natsu whispered to Lucy.

"Now that we're clear please take out your calc book and open to page 15."

Lucy bent down to get her book and she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her backpack really was filled with rocks of every shape, size, and color. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a certain red-head who was trying to stifle her laughter. She was ticked, but right now she had bigger things to deal with.

"What are you preparing for miss, the apocalypse?" he laughed. "Tell you what, you can have my book for a day and you can just bring your own tomorrow." Lucy's face turned a bright red. All she could do was nod and mumble out a thank you.

Natsu shifted his gaze from the embarrassed blonde to the still laughing red head. _Erza, what are you up too?_

* * *

><p>Lucy angrily munched on her sandwich. After calculus had gotten out at noon she had stormed out of class looking for a place to eat and plot revenge. She decided to check out the Fairy Tail Sub Shop and she wasn't disappointed. All the staff was really nice, especially the cashier Mirajane. While they chatted Lucy found out that Mira attends Fiore University as a sophomore. She promised to meet up with Mira later as she walked to a window booth in the corner to enjoy her sub. It was called Fire Dragon's Best and it was stuffed with pepperoni, salami, jalapeño peppers, lettuce, and house made hot sauce. "Heh, that was a good choice," Natsu commented as he slide into the other side of the booth. "Ya know, I can smell a prank war from a mile away and I think you might need some help. I admire your courage to challenge Erza but to win you're gonna need an accomplice right?"<p>

Lucy's jaw dropped and she set down her half-eaten sub. "You know Erza?"

"Gray, her, and I have been best buds since grade school. Listen, are you in or what?"

Her brown eyes gleamed, "Well I do have something in mind…"

* * *

><p>Erza was exhausted. Her first day of college was no walk in the park. Her classes for the day included calculus, physics, and the required freshman class English. All she wanted to do was plop down on her bed and sleep. "Ah blessed sleep!" She pushed open the door to her dorm and saw that her bed was missing. "Ummm Lucy, did my bed run off somewhere?"<p>

Lucy casually looked up from her book, "Check the roof."

Her response snapped Erza out of her sleepiness. "Are you freaking kidding me?" She ran up to the roof and lo and behold her precious bed was there. Wind whipped around Erza as she texted Gray for the hundredth time. "My bed's been kidnapped. Get yer sorry butt over to the roof of Larson Hall now!"

* * *

><p>"Wow," Gray commented. "She got you good."<p>

Erza hadn't bothered to change into pajamas or even get under the sheets. She laid there with her eyes closed and rested. It had taken them over an hour to sneak that stupid bed down and avoid the resident assistant Juvia. She patrolled the hall ways religiously each night and she usually caught people too, like Loke. (Boys and girls weren't allowed in each other's dorms past 10:00 p.m. Gray hadn't been able to get there until 10:30 because of an emergency ice hockey practice, courtesy of Coach Elfman.)

Gray couldn't but help notice how different Erza looked when completely exhausted. Usually she is reserved, bossy, and guarded. But now, she seems more fragile and exposed. Instead of her usual straight hair, it is wavy and it gently frames her face.

"Hey thanks for the help. You should probably get outta here, Juvia randomly checks in the dorms." Erza mumbled one last thing to him before she went out into dreamland. "Oh, and she carries a bullhorn with her."

The name Juvia was enough to send shivers down his spine. _She is such a stalker._ He walked over to the sleeping Erza, bent down, and whispered good night gently in her ear. Then the last thing he did before he left was softly kiss Erza on the cheek_. I don't have enough nerve to do that when she's awake. Ha, what's the point? How am I supposed to get close to her when he's always in the back her mind?_ he silently cried.

* * *

><p>Lucy had had enough. She woke up the next morning surrounded with hundreds of Dixie cups on the floor filled with ice cold water. They were coincidentally only on her side of the dorm. The first step she took out of her bed spilled water on her library books. Now they were unreadable and she'd have to pay for damages. <em>Does it look like I'm made of money?<em> She strode into the her dorm after breakfast and fumed, "Erza, what makes you think you can-" She stopped mid-sentence. Erza had her back to the wall and her arms were wrapped around her legs. Her whole body quavered. Lucy's voice softened, "Hey, what's wrong?"

Erza's tear stained face looked up. "It's- it's nothing, just a letter."

Lucy sat down next to her, "You don't have to tell me. You know, I've come to realize all this fighting is so petty. We're roomies, we should be best friends. I'm sorry for judging you before I even got to know you." She let out a little laugh. "Ha, I'm quick to judge others, but I tend to give myself lenience," she said quietly.

"No, I'm the one who started all this. I'm the one who should be apologizing. I'm impatient and-"

Lucy gently cut her off. "Don't be so hard on yourself, what's past is past. My mom always used to tell me that new mornings bring in fresh starts. Friends forever?"

Erza smiled, "Friends forever."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Oh my gosh, this chapter took so long to write! I lost track after hour two and right now its 1:15 a.m. XD Anywho, I hope you guys enjoyed this and look forward to chapter three! Haha, I love all the scheming the four did. Next up is Gray's perspective! Ok, let's go to the **shout-out corner**. Y'alls reviews are all appreciated!

WinterWaltz - Thanks for the sweetest and first review!

Starrymoon – Chapter 2 is here!

Black Falcoln – Glad you like it. :)

Anime is my attitude – I'll update weekly, and I did this one early!

GrayzaLover – Haha yes, Grayza moments are needed. :) But they can't happen too fast!


	3. You Wanna Go?

**A/N:** So I decided to write entirely with Gray's POV this chapter, just to change it up. Also check out episode 129, IT HAS A GRAYZA MOMENT! I had pretty much given up on grayza in the anime, but it has redeemed itself. Personally I think the episodes before the seven years were better, but FT lives on!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 – You Wanna Go?<p>

I sighed again. It was just another day at The Sub, which consisted of monotonously slicing vegetables, hearing Natsu trying to pick fights with the customers, and avoiding Juvia.

"Gray would you please try to stick with the uniform for once?" Erza reprimanded as she passed by me and rolled her eyes.

"Look get off my case," I retorted. "I most definitely am wearing clothes." Right when I said that I looked down and of course my shirt had mysteriously gone missing. "Natsu what did you do with my shirt?" I asked with great annoyance. I was tired of Erza's comments on my clothes, or more like my lack of it. He had a nasty habit of hiding my stuff and I was determined to find where he put it, even if I had to beat it out of him.

There was a cool breeze that flooded the shop and in stepped Lucy, the cute-but-super-energetic girl. "Gray," she eagerly squealed as she rushed toward me. She practically jumped on me and gave me a hug. "You would not believe how thankful I am that you invited me here to get a job. The interview was flawless!" She blabbered on until that someone with serious attachment issues rushed at the unsuspecting victim and knocked her to the floor.

"Stay away from Gray-sama! He is Juvia's only, especially when he doesn't have his shirt on," she winked at me.

"Hey, get off her," I snapped. "Also, could you stop with the winking, it's weird."

"Oh I'm sorry Gray-sama. I'll just hold your hand instead!" she said cheerily.

I face palmed. She could not get it through her water logged brain that I was not interested in her.

* * *

><p>Ok I admit that this day is shaping up to be quite the party. Lucy keeps everyone entertained with her impromptu sing-alongs and general charming demeanor. Put her and Mira together to take orders and it was all over. Customers came in from left and right. It hadn't been this busy since the summer. Of course the best part of the day was Erza. She was basically a living hurricane, making one sandwich after another. I was smiling idiotically as I watched her whirl left and right, shouting orders at everyone, even the customers.<p>

"Gray's got the hots for Erza!" Natsu obliviously smirked aloud.

"You little punk, not so loud," I urgently whispered. "Erza doesn't even see me that way and if we stand around here much longer we're both going to get smacked into tomorrow by her." I glared at him, trying willfully with my mind to shut him up.

"Oh yea, you wanna go?" Natsu challenged. "Erza, Gray says you're-"

I panicked and did the best thing I thought I could do at the time. Normally I'm pretty chill and I don't mind Natsu' naggings, but he went too far this time. Erza and my relationship was off limits. The tomato I was slicing one moment ago soared though the air and hit the intended target. Tomato skin and seeds dripped down his face. "Look man I'm sorry but-" My apology was cut off as I tasted something sweet and salty in my mouth.

"If you want a battle, I'll give you a war!" Natsu roared at me as he continued to pelt me with big slabs of meat.

"Natsu quit it this instant, you're scaring the customers away. Act like a young adult for once," Erza demanded with hands on her hips. My eyes subconsciously stayed there, appreciating her curves until I felt a cucumber slide down my back. I gave in and began to do a full on frontal assault against Natsu with anything I could find. Unfortunately one of those times I grabbed a book with a frayed cover and chucked it. That sent Erza, who had currently been telling Lucy she too mature to join in such childish battles, over the edge.

"Fullbuster, do you realize that was the book I had to beg, BEG, Levy for her to let me borrow?" she cried indignantly. She promptly joined the battle and now that it was 2 vs 1 I was getting my butt handed to me. Erza continued to call me progressively worse names while squirting hot sauce at me and Natsu had moved on to the heavy loaves of bread. Not to mention the whole shop has gotten involved too. It was a mess until the one person I didn't want to see strode into the shop. He was the owner and boss of the Fairy Tail Sub Shop, Makarov.

All he had to do was clap in order for the room to became deathly quiet, with employees paused in varying stages of throwing and ducking. "Scarlet, Dreyar, you have some explaining to do." He pointed to his office and to us underlings he threatened, "You guys clean up. I don't want to see one speck of a crumb by the time I'm done with these two. If I spot anything, all of your paychecks will suffer. Pah, kids these days." He shook his head and walked away with a timid Erza and Laxus following him.

* * *

><p>Erza didn't talk to me for a week. Lucy told me she now always refers to me as "that damn Fullbuster." The silence continued until I cornered her on a Monday afternoon. She was by Magnolia Fountain, which is in the center of campus.<p>

"Erza, listen, are still mad at me? You do know that was a week and a half ago." She just glared at me. Nerves were starting to sink into my whole body and I knew I had to apologize and make it up to her before she stopped talking to me altogether. I took a deep breath and in my most gentlemanly voice I asked, "Would you like to go ice skating with me this Friday?"

"No," she simply stated with her arms crossed.

That was a blow to my ego, but luckily I don't give up that easily. "Aww come on, whatever your excuse is, it won't be better than my surprise. Of course I can't tell you unless you say yes." Visibly I could see her mind torn between staying firm and giving in. I silently pumped my fist in the air. _She's gonna say yes!_

Her voice wavered angrily, "Dammit Fulllbuster, fine, whatever. I'll go. Now tell me your surprise, you know they drive me crazy, " she stared at me, expecting a swift answer.

She looked pissed, but I stood my ground. "It's a _date_," I grinned, saying date with extra emphasis just to rub it in. My mind was screaming _ohmygosh-ohmyfreakinggosh-greatballsoffiregosh._ The great Erza actually gave the green light. As I walked away to ice hockey practice she stood perfectly still with fists clenched, surely regretting agreeing. I called to her cheerily. "See you at midnight."

"Yeah, don't let my answer get to your head Ice Brain," she shot back, arms still crossed with a look of pure hatred in her beautiful, but threatening brown eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I wasn't sure how his POV would turn out but I think the story still flows. Gray is the best. As said before, reviews are much cherished. Ok, the **shout-out corner** is in da house!

GrayzaLover - Another update is here! Haha why can't Gray be real?

Anime is my attitude – A whole chapter of Gray's POV! Did you like it?


	4. Whit

**A/N:** Well I don't have much to say, just that worms are evil. One time my sister chased me around the kitchen with my science book that had pictures of them. Worst. day. ever.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 – Whit<p>

Gray looked in the mirror and ran a hand through his dark hair, glaring at his reflection. No matter how much he tried, he could never tame down the ever-present spikes. Normally he couldn't care less about what he looked like, but the girl he was spending time with tonight was worth his every effort. He had made sure to "borrow" Natsu's heavenly smelling cologne, iron his favorite white jacket, and buy her a small rose.

As he stepped out of his dorm he was greeted with a slight breeze that rustled his hair. Gray closed his eyes, breathing in the crisp, fresh air that blew off form the Tiger Tall Mountains. His chest that was erratically beating a moment ago from apprehension and nervousness slowed down to an even rhythm. As he walked to Larson Hall he gave himself a pep talk. All he could say to himself was what Coach Elfman pounded into his head every practice, "Be a real man!" As he rounded the corner he easily spotted Erza's elegant contour standing outside of the front entrance. She was wearing a floral print sundress that flowed down her long legs. A cropped denim clung to her chest. It took all his strength not to kiss her right then and there, if he did he would surely get a black eye, or worse. "You look stunning," was all he could say.

Erza blushed, "You don't look half-bad yourself." _Wait, this is suspiciously looking like a first date of sorts._ Gray stood there looking like a model. He had perfect windswept hair, red cheeks that were flushed from the cold, and his signature white jacket. T_his is supposed to just be an apology for ruining Levy's book, _she chastised herself._ It really isn't my fault I think Gray looks super attractive right now. It's all hormones._

She was about to chew him out when he leaned in and gently tucked a trimmed pink rose behind her ear. Erza gingerly fingered it, a blush starting to creep up her neck again. Gray grinned and grabbed her hand, taking off at a slow jog. Despite his cool demeanor, his hand radiated warmness, sending a tingling sensation throughout her body.

Gray stopped at Magnolia Fountain and pulled out two old scooters that looked like a lot of care had been put into restoring them. "We'll be using these to get to the ice rink." He looked at her sheepishly, "I hope your ok with this, I would take you on my motorcycle but long story short my big sister confiscated it. Now she has it and there is probably girly decals all over it just to annoy me."

Erza burst into pure laughter, her sweet voice gasping for breath. "I can totally imagine you on your new, pink Harley. Perhaps you need a matching leather jacket, princess?"

"It's not that hilarious," he grumbled. "Just for that, I'm gonna beat you so badly to the ice rink that all you'll be tasting is my dust." He took off at full speed, charging down hill with ebony hair flying in every direction. His fading voice called out, "Just try to get me now!"

* * *

><p>Gray had been so confident he would win, but at the last minute he just had to trip over the parking block, his weight thrusting him into a bush while Erza gracefully cruised past him to the finish line. She looked pleased with herself. "That my dear is why you don't challenge girls."<p>

His pride had been dealt a blow, but he soon forgot about what happened as he and Erza glided around the ice arena for what seemed like forever. They talked about everything, from swapping stories about the crazy antics of Natsu and Lucy to bantering about which series was better, The Hunger Games or Divergent. They also had racing re-matches, but every time Erza won. "How in the hell do you ice skate so well," he jokingly demanded. "You make me look like an amateur." He had called for a break and now they were sitting on a small, metal bench. He was wiped out, but Erza wasn't even breaking a sweat.

"Well, I used to ice skate a lot when I was younger…" Erza trailed off, offering no further explanation. Her happy demeanor faded away for a moment and was replaced with a remembrance of some sad event that happened long ago. Gray could see her going down memory lane and he had to pull her out and lighten up the mood for her sake.

He snapped his fingers to get her attention. "I've come up with the perfect nickname for you."

His announcement brought her back from the past. Curious eyes stared at him, "So, what is it?"

"Whit," he answered simply.

"Why that?"

"It's because that word describes you spot on. You're funny, sarcastic, and most of all," he paused for effect and smirked, "a smart-ass."

"I am NOT, I'm just smart," fake anger rising in her voice. She roughly pushed him off the bench and used the now defeated Gray as a foot stool. "That's not how to talk to a lady," she teased. Erza didn't let on how happy she was. She had never has a nickname besides "Red," and she'd rather forget about it. The way he listed off her qualities showed her the thought he had put into her name, except maybe for the last one. But if she was honest with herself, she knew she was a smart-ass too.

Gray saw right through her and knew she loved it. She seemed to glow, with eyes that shone like a kid in a candy store. A big smile danced on her lips. _Heh, I'm about to make that smile a whole lot bigger_. "You know that surprise I told you about? Well I have it right here."

She lifted her feet from his chest to let him stand. Out of his back pocket he pulled out two, fifth row seats to her favorite band. She screamed with delight and hugged him fiercely. As Erza pulled away from the embrace she couldn't help but notice he smelled like freshly fallen snow, like sweet peppermint with warm undertones of cinnamon. "How did you know I liked them so much?" she inquired, voice filled with awe as she fingered her ticket.

"Well all those posters in your rooms are a dead giveaway. Oh and all throughout Junior High you always gushed to Natsu and me about how cute the lead front man was and you were gonna have six babies with him and live in Colorado and-"

Erza was thoroughly embarrassed and cut him off, "That's enough from you glacier boy, I should never have asked." Gray could've teased her more but he could see Erza's alertness slowly fading. She tended to act like a drunk when she got really tired. "Ok, It's time for us to go," he said gently, leading her out of the arena and helping her change from skates to shoes. At one point she told him he was cute, but he knew that was just "drunk" Erza talking. The real version would never admit that. He helped Erza into her jacket and he realized she was cold. He wrapped his much bigger jacket over her delicate frame. It was a funny yet cute sight, the almighty Erza in an over-sized coat that fell to her knees.

Ever the gentleman he led her back to her dorm, charging Lucy to help get Erza to bed. Lucy wasn't too happy to be woken up at 3:00 a.m. but when he promised her a new key for her necklace she was ok. Right before he left Erza at the door she stumbled toward him. Erza was so close to him he could feel her breath by his ear, her scarlet hair tickling his face. She whispered softly. "Thank you so much."

"Get some sleep Whit," his voice lingered on her name, he found it rolled off his tongue smoothly.

* * *

><p>The next evening starting at 6:00 p.m. Erza and I had the time of our lives. Energy coursed through our veins as we sung our hearts out, voices harmonizing yet blending in as if they were one. I didn't know much about Relient K, but Erza knew every word.<p>

As we were walking back to campus Erza said the most ridiculous thing ever, she was wide awake and very serious. We locked eyes and she couldn't contain herself any longer. "We're gonna form our own band with Natsu and Lucy!" My jaw dropped to the ground, her announcement not even disguised as a question. _That's so like Erza._ I was about to protest when she continued on, "How hard can it be, dreams are meant to be chased right?" She sounded so full of hope, I couldn't turn her down. I shook my head, an idiotic smile on my face, _the things I do for this girl_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Gray is such a pushover, that just makes him more cuter. Ever since the beginning I've wanted the gang to start their own band, and now it's happening! I'm so stoked. Also if you have a **band name suggestion** I'd gladly consider it. If I don't get any suggestions I suppose I'll just have to pick one myself. Lol. But I thought asking you guys would be cooler. Anywho, the **shout-out corner** strikes again.

GrayzaLover – Was their date a yea or nay?

PsychoticFreak8080 – I'm so happy you like my story. :) I'm trying my best to make it original!


	5. Yeah, My Boss Is A Twelve Year Old

**A/N: **Sorry for the late update! I try to have an update every weekend but I got a little busy. It's about time I wrote about Natsu some more. He was **freakingly amazing** when he beat both Rogue and Sting at the same time during the Grand Magic Games. Anywho, read on to see how their band is coming along.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6 – Yeah, My Boss Is A Twelve Year Old<p>

Natsu's reaction to the news was to cross his arms while Lucy's was to squeal. "Are you kidding me, form a band? I can't sing at all!" Gray and Erza had called for a meeting in the girls' dorm and their plan was not met with much enthusiasm.

"Just think of it as being karaoke," Gray suggested as he leaned back in a plushy arm chair with feet propped up on a coffee table. "It was Erza's idea, not my mine. I'm just as skeptical as you guys but I promised her. Once she's made up her mind, resitting is futile."

"Well I didn't promise Erza so I don't have to join," Natsu stubbornly stated. "Music is ridiculous, just like you Gray."

Gray was about to say a few choice words to him when Erza spoke up. "Guys, remember in grade school when we learned about guilds in the Middle Ages? We've always wanted to have one of our own, and now is the chance to form one. We're all friends, but by becoming a band we're gonna be like family. Family members stick together, so while others will lose touch over the course of college, we won't because we'll have something they don't have. The strong bonds of trust, honesty, and support." Erza proceeded to stand up on Lucy's bed and raise a fist into the air. "Now, who's with me?"

Erza's stirring speech roused Lucy and Natsu and they cheered. Everyone was talking about who would play what when Erza snapped her fingers, signaling for silence. "Friends, Romans, countrymen, we are at the beginning of something great!" _Oh crap, what's a good ending to this speech? _"Umm, soo, let's not screw-up!" she added valiantly. Gray raised his hand, "Oh, Gray. Have anything to add to my amazing speech?"

"Umm yeah, just a question," he said as he yawned nonchalantly. "How long did it take you to make up that pep talk? I'd prefer Elfman's over the jumble you just said." Gray stood up and climbed on top of Erza's bed so he was eye to eys with her. He met Erza's annoyed expression with a big smirk.

_Why does Gray have to ruin my speech? oh well, I expected he would try to mess with me. Heh, you're good looks won't stop you from what's coming_. Erza nodded to Natsu and Lucy, "On the count of three, three! She pulled out a water gun and a stream of water hit him between the eyes while Natsu and Lucy pelted him with water balloons. Erza jumped from Lucy's bed to her own, using her momentum to knock the now soaked Gray from her bed. Seconds later Erza sat on his chest, effectively pining him to the ground. His eyes widened as she leaned close to his face and tapped his nose. "And you call me the smart-ass."

* * *

><p>Natsu sighed in frustration. They had been practicing in the basement of The Sub since 8:00 a.m. and no matter how hard he tried he could never play in sync with the others. He set his drums sticks on the floor and regretted bragging about his skills. He felt a hand on his back. "Hey Natsu, you look like you need a break. Can I have a whack at it?'<p>

"Sure Lu, if I try one more time I might explode."

_Since when did Natsu start calling me Lu? I know Gray has a nickname for Erza- wait does this mean Natsu likes me?! He's cute but seriously, I've only known him since mid-August. I really don't need a love life right now._ She shook her head and started to convey her thoughts into complicated beats and patterns. She didn't notice Gray had stopped practicing his bass guitar, Erza stopped changing her guitar strings, and Natsu's jaw was literally on the floor. She finished with a bang on the cymbals and finally noticed everyone staring at her.

"Umm Lucy, don't take this the wrong way, like you're awesome at the keyboard but, oh how do I say this…" Erza trailed off.

Lucy laughed, "Oh, just say it, I know I'm not good."

"What? No one can hold even a candle to you!" interrupted Natsu. "What we're saying is you're amazing. Please," he took her hand and gave her his drum sticks. "Take these, I'm unworthy."

The self-conscious girl stammered, "Na- Natsu, I don't want to replace you. I insist that-" she stopped mid sentence. "Hey, why don't you try the keyboard? You look like a natural." She plopped him down on the bench as Gray and Erza watched, very amused with the whole spectacle.

Gray nudged Erza, "I think we need some popcorn for this."

Natsu looked at the keys, intimated and unsure of himself. He hesitantly hovered over them until he felt Lucy's reassuring and warm hand push down on his fingers to get him started."Don't give up, let your emotions guide you." He took those words and turned them into something else. His fingers seemed to fly around the board; they knew every chord and arpeggio, and his dynamics were flawless, full of feeling. For a few minutes he was lost in another world.

After the last chilling note he turned to Lucy with what looked to be tears gathering in his black as night eyes. "I swore to never play again. My dad was the best and he taught me everything I know. He left me without even an explanation seven years ago," his voice caught on those last words and he remained silent for a minute. "But, life is great," he said with his signature grin. "That punk over there took me in when I had no place to go, I've learned the best pranks from a certain red hed, and I was lucky enough to meet you, the girl who taught me how to love music again. Heck, I've even came up with what our band name should be."

"Natsu, I don't know what to say," began Lucy, her voice filled with emotion.

"That's ok Lu, let's have out songs speak for us. For the longest time I thought music was overrated, but I realize how wrong I was. Our name should be Underrated, because I know that we will be. But that's fine, it'll give us incentive to prove that our band is worth something."

* * *

><p>(Lucy's POV)<p>

"I'm on bass and backup vocals, Erza's in charge of the electric guitar and lead vocals, Natsu's the keyboardist, and Lucy's on the drums, but I'm really missing the acoustic sounds," Gray mused.

"Yeah, it doesn't seem very well balanced. Do you guys know anyone who can play? I mean, both Gray could do it but then we'd need to fill the spot we left." Erza inputted. All of us were on the basement floor, thoroughly too tired to even drag ourselves to the couch that was five feet away.

"Well, Gramps said he knew someone who has agreed to be our manager, ya know, kind of like a boss. Maybe they can figure out problem out" Natsu added helpfully. "Right now it's 1:12 p.m. and they're coming at 4:30."

We passed the time by fighting over the radio station, accidentally locking Erza's phone for 3 hours, playing hide n' seek, and having a "who can stuff the most cookies in their mouth" contest. Ya know, normal college kid stuff. We also played 20 questions and found out where everyone's favorite place to be is. Gray said he loves ice skating on lakes and Erza loves the view atop of Waggoner Ridge, a part of the Tiger Tall Mountains. Natsu of course likes the food court in the mall, and I told them I love my hometown of Nashville. Everyone was about to take a nap when we heard a small rap and saw the door be pushed open.

A girl with shockingly dark blue hair walked in. She had a backpack slung over one shoulder and papers were in both hands. _My gawsh, she's in elementary school. Is Gramps pulling a joke on us? _I was so full of confusion and shock that it left me unable to say even a simple hello.

The girl blushed out of shyness as she spoke. "It's nice to meet to you all. My name is Wendy Marvell, I'm in sixth grade, and I'm 12 years old. I don't look like much but I know I can be the best manager you're ever had!" She proceeded to give out her business card and shake everyone's hand.

I, as the rest of my friends were floored. We were all thinking the same question, "What did we do with our lives when we were that age?"

"I heard you guys need an acoustic player, well I have that covered. And there was a few other jobs that I got people for. "Come out guys!" Wendy called out to the door. All three Strausses walked in and said their hellos. "Lisanna's a great a great acoustic player, Mira's your chauffeur and driver, and Elfman is your guys' bodyguard." Wendy explained.

"There's no way Mira is gonna be my chauffeur, she's only a year older than me," Erza complained.

"You've got nothing to complain about Whit. No matter where I go my coach is near me. If I hear 'be a real man' one more time," Gray grumbled.

"Guys, stop complaining like you're four. These are great people who are willing to actually help out. Trust me; it took some time to find people who'd agree to work with newbies." Wendy chastised. "I've got to go for dinner but I'll leave ya with good news. Mr. Makarov has agreed to let you perform here this Friday. Two day's should be enough to practice!" She ran toward the door, tripped on Erza's guitar case, got back up, and sprinted away."

_She sure is enthusiastic, and spunky too._ I smiled, Wendy reminded me of myself when I was little. My thoughts then turned to our concert this Friday. _How will we be ready to perform in only two days?!_ I turned to Erza, "Please say this is all a dream."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Special thanks to PsychoticFreak8080 for the band name, I love it! I know this is cliche but y'alls reviews really do make my day! Now, onto the **shout-out corner.**

Raikiri80 - Thanks so much for liking my story!

GrayzaLover - I love that you've reviewed since the begin, your support is awesome!

Erza4987 - Haha, I'm happy that you want more! The next chap will prolly come out on Saturday or Sunday.

PsychoticFreak8080 - Haha, I planned for Natsu to be the drummer but I thought it'd be funny if Lucy stole his thunder!


	6. So That's The Reason Why

**A/N: **This is the first chapter with Erza's POV, now all I have left is one with Natsu. Also I miss the old animation. Bridge animates it ok but sometimes characters' muscles end up looking like bricks. Or rocks. The first season is golden and it always will be.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6 – So That's The Reason Why<p>

"Erza dear, come downstairs for some fresh baked chocolate chip cookies!" calls the woman who I love more than anyone else in the world.

"I'm coming," I yell back from my room. I try to get up from my desk, but my knees feel weak and they can't hold up my weight. I'm slowly losing sight of my calm, quiet room painted light green. My head is dizzy, my vision is blurry. All I see is smoke; all I hear is hysterical laughing.

* * *

><p>"Erza!" a familiar voice yells and shakes me by the shoulders. "We have 5 minutes until our show."<p>

I rub my eyes and look around. _Where am I? _Memories come flooding back of pulling all-nighters to practice, and of surviving them by drinking Natsu's seriously sketch coffee connection. For some reason beads of sweat has collected on my forehead. I try to remember why, but I can't place my finger on it. Kind of like hearing your old favorite song but not being able to remember it's name. I try to get rid of the foreboding feeling that is gathering in the pit of my stomach. I have more important things to think about. I practically propel myself from the floor, which is not the best idea as I feel nauseous from the sudden movement. I grab Gray's wrist. "Let's go Gray, stop lying around and being lazy."

"I thought I was the one reprimanding you," Gray mutters indignantly as I drag him upstairs to meet up with Lucy and Natsu backstage.

When we arrive Lucy and Natsu jump on us like a pack of wolves, "Gawsh guys, don't run off again. Now is not the time to elope," a rather exasperated Lucy scolds.

I shoot her one of my best glares, ready to wipe that pretty smirk off of her face. Laxus's voice booms onstage. _She's lucky, instead of being saved by the bell she's saved by a co-worker,_ I think evilly.

"Thanks for everyone who has shown up here! These guys are amazing_. _This is their big debut, and trust me, when they become big-shots you won't regret coming. Chuck your phones out the window because Underrated is here!"

All four of us walk onstage, leaving all nervousness at the door. That is, all of us except me. I thought that I had until I notice all of the pairs of eyes staring at me. The whole staff had helped us rearrange tables and chairs beforehand so we could fit in more people, but I regret that decision now. There are easily 100+ people inside Makarov's tiny restaurant.

I hear Natsu's beautiful piano intro for out frist song, but it sounds like it's coming from another world. No matter how hard I try, nothing comes out of my mouth. One time a teacher told my third grade class to imaging the audience in their underwear to ward off stage fright, but being the sassy little girl l I was I told her she was an idiot.

The lump in my throat pulled my back from my nervous musings. My throat is constricting and it is getting hard to breath. Gray notices that something is wrong, and without warning he is behind me. He leans over my shoulder and becomes my savior, singing the lyrics I should have been. I let him take my place, and as I start my guitar riff he gives me a thumbs up sign before returning to the mice.

He always told me he wasn't the singer type, but that was hard to believe when right now I was hearing the most passionate, warm voice I've heard. His voice pervades the whole shop, seemingly seeping into every nook and granny. Our play consists mostly of covers, but no matter what genre it is Gray rocks it.

Turns out we were only supposed to play from 7 to 9, but time slipped and the concert wasn't over until midnight. It definitely did not help that at the end Natsu grabbed the mic from Gray and promised everyone a free sandwich for the after party. Makarov was furious, but what else could he do but comply?

When everyone had finally left, my friends and I scream with delight like a bunch of groupies. "We were so epic! When will out next concert be?" Natsu asks excitedly, not noticing that the rest of us are dead-beat tired.

"Well Natsu, your band has proved to be quite successful," Wendy squeals. "In fact, two weeks from now, the International Cheesecake Festival is going to happen. They have a battle of the bands, and whoever wins gets a free mini-cheesecake every day for a year from Magnolia's top bakery, Puff Pastry. Erza and I thought entering is a splendid opportunity to gain experience."

I curse under my breath. _Wendy, you klutzy 12 year-old, you weren't supposed to mention me! _It was too late to cover up what she said, as everyone turns to stare at me, mouths ajar.

"So that's the reason why you wanted to form a band, to get your hands on the cheesecake! Forget this I'm chasing my dream crap!" Gray accuses me.

Wendy tries to reason with everyone, "Well you all will benefit too if you win!"

"You don't know this girl at all if you think she'll share," Lucy groans. "It'll all be gone by the afternoon. We're lucky if we ever get a crumb." Wendy looks at me like I'm some kind of monster, mortification evident on her face.

"This is so like you." Gray walks towards me until we're almost touching noses, but he uses his height at an advantage to look down on me. He breaks out into a big grin, "Now you not only owe me for saving your butt from stage fright, but also for helping you win this ridiculous tournament."

I want to slap him so badly, oweing Gray was never a good thing.

* * *

><p>Let me just say the International Cheesecake Festival tournament was the weirdest thing ever. The host was a pumpkin-man thing, Lucy slipped on a banana peel onstage that almost led to our elimination, and this guy named Ichiya kept following me until I finally kicked him in the- I won't even say. Despite all the drama, I am happy to announce we won and I am currently using my newfound power to order Puff Pastry's most expensive cheesecakes. Not to mention all the staff calls my Erza-sama ever since the day I got angry at them for not adding enough strawberries.<p>

To make it up for hogging the prize, I announced to my friends that we all are going to Ryuzetsu Land this Saturday. Everyone screamed like groupies for the 100th time this February (a habit we've been doing lately) when they heard the news. I saw Natsu and Lucy exchange mischievous glances, but I'm really not that worried. Gray and I have made some plans of our own.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** If you're wondering what the heck is going on in the beginning, I can't say other then that you'll find out in the next chappys. Sometime! Also the **shout-out corner** is looking quite bleak, oh well.

Justineroxful - Ahhh thanks so much for saying this is one of your favorite stories! It means a lot! Gruvia makes me so annoyed too. I really just don't see them as compatible **at all.**


	7. Shock

**A/N: **Guys, I'm so sorry for the late update. Last weekend was crazy because this Monday I had both a science fair project and an essay due. Trust me, writing this is way better than all the homework I've been doing lately.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7 – Shock<p>

Gray hadn't meant to get cotton candy stuck in Erza's hair. It all started with Natsu's stupid dare on the day they went to Ryusetzu land.

Lucy stood awestruck at the entrance, taking in all the colorful buildings, the sheer amount of rides, and the overwhelming crowds.

"Come on Lu, we haven't even gone on one ride," Natsu complained as he tugged on her arm. "See, I made a list of roller coaster we need to go on."

Lucy glanced at the crumpled piece of paper he held out to her. She read aloud, "Number one, all of them. That's the craziest idea ever; it would take us all day. Look at the lines, they're massive!"

"Actually Natsu, she's right. Remember the last time you went one? For the next week Gray and I had to nurse you back to health. I forbid you from going on any of them." Erza nodded at her own words, acknowledging the fact that she could boss everyone around.

"Yeah Natsu, it's too bad. I would love to see your ugly mug again as you go down and up," Gray smirked. "I on the other hand, am a master at roller coasters. I ain't scared of nothing."

Natsu crossed his arms, "Oh yeah? To prove you're expertise, I challenge you to a friendly wager. You are going to stuff your face with cotton candy and then go on three of the scariest rides. If you can keep your food in after those rides, then I won't pull pranks on you for a year."

Gray stroked his chin like the actors in the movies who try too hard to be serious. _Hmm that would be nice. No more searching for stolen shirts, and no more awkward encounters with Juvia,. Like at last year's Christmas Party._

"But," Natsu continued, "If you lose then, I get to order you around for a full 24 hours, effectively starting when we meet up later."

"You got yourself a deal. Just don't cry too hard when I win." The two shook hands while all Erza and Lucy could say was, "boys."

"Lucy, let's go do something else while we wait for Gray's suffering."  
>Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand and in an instant they were lost in the crowd. Erza swore she could hear Lucy's squeals of protest to slow down.<p>

Erza turned to Gray, hands on her hips with a pretty brow raised. "That was the stupidest bet ever. You're gonna lose."

"Hey," Gray protested. "Have more faith in me. Ya gotta help me find some quality cotton candy." Erza just shook her head and followed Gray to find the perfect cotton candy.

* * *

><p>Ride 1 – 'The Stomach Churner'<p>

The coaster moved in a jerky fashion but otherwise it was very anti-climactic. They got off the ride with Gray feeling like a boss.

Ride 2 – 'Intense Pain'

"This is too easy," Gray happily told Erza as they got off the second ride. "The name is laughable; all I got was an intense side ache from laughing."

Ride 3 – 'Little Tyke'

Gray leaned back in his seat, wishing he could prop his feet up, "Natsu doesn't know what he's doing." He munched on his 5th bucket of cotton candy while he waited for the coaster to start.

"You're gonna regret stuffing yourself like a chipmunk," Erza dryly pointed out. She was tired of Gray's cocky attitude.

Gray retorted "Yes mother," as he rolled his eyes and took a bite of an even bigger piece of fluff.

* * *

><p>"Can't you do anything right?" screams the woman I hate the most in the world. "Erza, I just bought that expensive vase and then you, or your friend, just had to wreak it while practicing baseball. Why can't you be like your brother?"<p>

I try to sound my toughest, but in the end my hands were still shacking and my knees were knocking together. "It was my fault; she had nothing to do with this mess." I nervously wait for her reply; there is always no telling what she will do when I get in trouble.

"Just for confessing, you will stay in your room for the rest of the day with no dinner," my mom says coldly.

* * *

><p>Gray's face was literally green. What looked like a simple roller coaster turned out to be the highest, most terrifying ride he had ever been on. At times he felt suspended in the air and then gravity pulled him back down. He felt like any minute he would slip out of his seatbelt.<p>

He felt something coming up, and the more he tried to keep it down the more it got worse. He turned to the left and vomited outside of the car. Once done he looked at how Erza was faring. She seemed to be sick too, albeit for a different reason. They both staggered out and made it to a bench, people moving out of the way as both of them looked completely drunk.

_This is ironic; Erza wasn't tired at all when we rested at the ice ring. Now she looks worse than me._ Gray's stomach was slowly untwisting itself, and he silently cursed that salmon haired creep he called a friend.

"I've got a huge headache and I don't know why." She rubbed her temple and leaned her aching head on his shoulder.

Gray silently smiled and looked affectionately over at Erza, who fell asleep as soon as her head hit him. He took a mental picture of this moment, determined not to forget it.

After 10 minutes he gently shook her awake. "Let's go find Natsu and Lucy." He sighed, "Can you leave out the fact that I lost?" He waited for an answer until he realized she was asleep again.

After another 10 minutes he finally managed to wake her up, only to have her shout in a confused daze, "Die you masochistic freak!" She then proceeded to use his arm as a punching bag until he managed to slip gum in her mouth. He concluded the peppermint restored her to her right senses.

"Erza was slightly embarrassed she she walked next to Gray, "Sorry for what happened back there, is you arm ok?"

Gray just shook his shoulders. "It's all good. Elfman says bruises makes someone look more manly anyways." He then pointed to two familiar looking contours, "Look, it's those too, it figures they're at the food court. Whit, it' not too late to lie and save my hide."

She dashed to where they were, all embarrassment forgotten. He jogged over and heard the last part of Erza's grand tale. "And then at the end he puked his guts. In a very gentlemanly manner," she added as she saw him coming closer.

"You give me too much credit, Whit. So what will you have me do o great one?" he asked, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Actually you seem like you've had a rough day, so Lu and I have decided all you have to do is take Erza on the Ferris wheel," Natsu explained as he and Lucy high-fived each other. He seemed to want to say, 'This is your big chance Gray!'

Mixed feelings rolled in his already fragile stomach. _Oh Natsu, you know I've wanted to have this moment happen so badly but… _

"Sweet I've always have wanted to go one!" Erza said excitedly. She was usually smart about these kinds of things, but this time she missed the obvious set-up. She realized what was happening while sitting with Gray, _alone_. A slight rosy feeling climbed up her neck and it traveled to her cheeks.

"Whit, look at that magnificent sky. Before my dad passed away he would always tell me to never miss a sunset. No matter what happens, it reminds you that a new day is just ahead. To not get caught up with what happened in the past." His voice caught at the last sentence, "It's so hard to do that though."

Without thinking she grabbed his left hand and interlocked with her right. His whole body tensed, but it gradually relaxed as time went on.

Looking at him, with his black hair reflecting the fading light, she realized that he meant a lot more to her then she admitted. She couldn't describe why she knew, but she knew why she had suppressed it. Erza wanted run her fingers into his hair and look into his eyes, to find out what was to become of them. Before she could say or do anything, the ride was over. As they were exiting she had this feeling that she had missed the wrong road, and she wanted to turn back time.

They strolled along the pier hand in hand for a few minutes, and for the first time she couldn't say what was on her mind.

Erza felt a familiar presence before she even saw who it was behind her. "Jellal?" she asked with absolute certainty, not bothering to look back

"It's been a long time," a cool, smooth voice replied.

"What so you want," she asked with such animosity someone could almost touch it.

"It's about Gray."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I'm totally changing up this story. All I can say is I tried to pack in enough Grayza fluff because it's definitely gonna be different from here on out. But hey, there're always a light at the end of a tunnel. Anywho, here's the **shout-out corner.**

WinterWaltz - Yes, preach! Juvia and Lyon deserve each other. No need for a freaking love triangle. Mashima give us back our Grayza!

PsychoticFreak8080 - Remember in that one episode where the gang was in a play? Erza blanks on stage there too! My fave part is where 2 members from FT are like "Gray and Erza are eloping?!" or something along that line. lol!

GrayzaLover - Haha yeshhh, Gray singing would actually be the best thing ever. And with a guitar, ahhh even better!


	8. Falling Apart

**A/N:** I am extremely sorry for the late update. Life got complicated with people, essays, track, and shin splints. :P I will forever try to keep on track with once a week updates.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8 – Falling Apart<p>

"What the hell Jellal," I hear Gray's voice dripping with annoyance. "You act like I'm not even here." Jellal responds with his arms crossed and a scowl that emphasizes his scarred face. I take a moment to examine both guys and conclude in 3 seconds they need to separate now or both of them will be at each other's throats. Seeing Jellal brings on a wave of emotions, but I suppress them so I can think clearly. I have to look tough even though right now I am scared out of my mind. I have to take control of the situation.

I drop Gray's warm, familiar hand and I quietly ask a simple request. "Can you give Jellal and me a second? We have things to settle." He opens his mouth to say something but I give him a small smile before walking off, motioning for Jellal to follow me. I feel Gray's eyes on my back as I leave; I so desperately want to know what he thinks of all of this. Jellal and I walk in tense silence for a few minutes until we can go no further, wooden posts mark the end of the pier.

It is a windy day and the air smells of salt and fish. I also catch scent of Jellal's haunting, yet still sweet smell, the smell of Grand Firs and cinnamon. _What a sick joke_, I think. _To have him smell like Christmas_. I turn to him and do the only natural thing to do; I slap him on the face. Hard.

He barely flinches from my hit that has left a red mark on his left cheek. It is as if he was expecting that kind of a greeting. "Are you done now?" is all he asks in his signature calm manner. That ticks me off more and I want to slap him again, but I resist the urge.

There are so many questions I want to shout at him. _Where were you all this time? Why didn't you stay in touch? Why did you break your promise? _ My heart seems to be pumping at an erratic rate. I clench my hands so tightly I can't feel them anymore.

"Gray is using you," Jellal states with absolute calm. He is the master of poker faces and I wish that I could elicit some emotion out of him because I can't read him at all.

I stare at him stubbornly. "After all this time, three years to be exact, and this is all you have to say to me. No calls, no visits. I know nothing of you anymore; didn't you know that I cared for you?" A small question uninvitingly pokes itself into my conscious. _Do I still care for him? _

I look at him, waiting for his reply and I am holding back tears because I know they will not help me. "Erza, listen to me. For a minute think with your head and not heart." He grips my shoulders and stares down at me. "Tomorrow at precisely 10:00 a.m. Gray is playing on the ice, not sitting on the bench like freshman always do. NHL scouts are at the game, and he potentially could get himself a contract right after he graduates senior year. Do you know how he got this killer chance?"

"What are you talking about? Gray hasn't said anything about scouts or games tomorrow." I shrug his hand off my shoulders, and I stand up straight, looking him in the eyes.

"I know because his coach Elfman told me that in exchange for keeping the extremely smart freshman whose name is Erza Scarlet at college he would get his chances earlier. I sat next to him on the plane, and he took advantage of the free drinks a little too often. Believe or don't believe me, perhaps you should ask the raven haired boy himself." He leans on the railing and contemplates the view. It is beautiful with the sun almost done setting. It casts a warm orange glow on the unusually calm ocean surface. "Think Erza think, why am I telling you this?" He brushes past me and again I am reminded of Christmas.

_That boy drives me crazy. He thinks that he can ask me questions but he hasn't answered mine. What gives him the right to waltz in and out of my life?_ I run aimlessly, trying desperately to get away from his memory. I need to find Gray; I need to know the truth. _Erza, stay strong_. I think that over and over again, reminding myself I am not helpless. I lose myself in the crowd, pushing people in order to find my Gray. _My_, _since when did he become mine? _I finally spot him at the entrance. Though hundreds of people are here, there is only one person was can pull off wearing navy blue and black together. I sprint towards him and 20 feet away I shout to him, "You would never use me to advance your ice hockey career right?" Seconds later I wrap my arms around his steady torso and lean into his chest, inhaling his refreshing scent.

For a moment we stay in an embrace, until he slowly loosens his grip on me. He mildlly asks, "You found out? I could tell you what you wanna hear but that's not how I roll. Yeah, coach and I made a deal. It's just too bad that the ruse couldn't keep up until after the big game tomorrow, but I'll still be in it. Thanks, I guess." Gray starts walking away and I am hurt beyond belief.

I start after him, "Gray, wait- explain it to me. I'm sure your actions are for a good reason!" I spot him flinch and I try to push myself though the crowds but this time they are unforgiving. I lose sight of his contour, and just sit on the nearest chair. I have a slight light-headed fell. Then all my thoughts and emotions have clashed and there is only one thought that resounds throughout my head. _This is all a mistake._

* * *

><p>"Sho, please don't leave me alone. I'm sure we can find a way to survive living with our parents. We've done it all our lives. I promise to do some of your chores, and not steal your left sock, and eat my veggies and-" little 5 year old Erza was cut off gently by her 15 year old big brother.<p>

"I promise I'll come back home when I've made enough money. Then you can live with me and we'll be parent-free." He lifted her up and spun her around three times before setting her back carefully on the ground. He gave her one last enveloping hug. "Now I've got to go, remember I love you Erza. Stay strong."

Erza watched her only family member who cared about her leave. As she waved goodbye with tears in her eyes she called out, "Sho, you'll always be my role model. Don't forget to come back for me!"

* * *

><p>(Erza and Lucy's Dorm)<p>

Lucy and Natsu found me staring blankly at the crowds. They could tell that something was terribly wrong. I couldn't say what happened because my mind refuses to believe Gray would pull a stunt like that. In bits and pieces I told Lucy the whole stinking truth. What should've been a 10 minute story became an hour long session of Lucy coaxing me to open up. I may have made her life miserable by refusing to talk to her until she made me a strawberry cheesecake, but that just proves what a gem of a friend she is.

Now I am cross legged on my bed and listening to the first song that was on my phone. I see Lucy out of the corner of my eye and before I realize what she's doing she pulls out my ear buds and tosses my phone on her bed. _That jerk, she knows I'm too lazy to get those things back._

"Erza, I think you really need to talk to Jellal again. You need answers, and right now he's the only one who has them. Gray is unresponsive, but don't worry, I've sent Natsu out to look for him. Now I'm sending you to see Jellal."

I groan and throw my head back onto my pillow. "I never wanna see him again. He acts like he knows everything and he's like the man with the slicked back hair who sells shady cars."

Lucy sighs in exasperation at my stubborn ways and attitude problems. "Stop acting like he hasn't hurt you and stop pretending that you have closure. Believing that is a lie and only fools believe in lies." She pulls out from my sweater a piece of paper with his distinct scrawling hand writing. It has Jellal's phone number and a short note. "12:30 lunch - your choice of restaurant. Answers –J"

That one sentence hit a nerve so deep I had forgotten it was there. I want to yell at Lucy, she has no idea what I've been through. She has no right to declare me a fool. But my best friend does not deserve my crap. "I just want the truth, I just want answers"

Her browns eyes stare back at mine, her gaze not wavering at the slightest. "That's why you need to meet," she says quietly.

I know what I have to do.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Geez this chapter has a lot of angst, but that doesn't mean there isn't Grayza moments! Ya just have to look a little deeper. Relationships take work, they aren't all fun and easy. Random sidenote, it's 3:43 a.m. and I really should sleep cuz my first track meet is tomorrow. xD Alright, here's the** shout-out corner.**

BridgeBurn100 - Sorry for the confusion, I suppose I could've made it a little more clear. Thanks for saying that though! Proofreading is key. :)

GrayzaLover - Jellal is such a jerk, he just has to interrupt at the worst time! This won't be the last you see of him, he makes life interesting.

xXRoxxaneXx - Your reviews are so fab and funny! haha you saw Jellal coming a long time ago

DragonIceFeather - Thanks for all your awesome reviews!


End file.
